Different Kin
by Sibilant Macabre
Summary: Some things never change. Kouga continues to pursue Kagome for his mate, even after the jewel is remade. But most roads are never smooth, twists and turns always seem to appear, usually from nowhere. And surprises lurk around every corner.


**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Centered Around:** Kouga, cause there's just not enough stories about the favorite wolf youkai.  
**Rating:** Um, our stuff usually ends up lemonish in some form, so be ye warned right now.

**Author's notes: **Okay, here goes. To completely confuse everyone. Short of it is: My great friend Animenadie and I have been rping in the Inuyasha fandom cause we're kick-ass bitches like that. We're pretty well into our story featuring Kouga and Rika (my original wolf youkai I had to create in order to rapethewolfdemonintotheground play with the wolf, since I don't ship Kouga/Kagome). So please be gracious when reading. This is for fun only, which we like to share with other fans.

This is the original role play, which is still in progress even as you read. It's written in post format, but the blocks of text have been spaced out to account for easier reading. The character's who are "writing", so to speak, are bolded at the front of their "post". It's an odd way to read, but not too hard to get used to. It's written in novel format, so that helps. If you've read any of our Vincent/Tifa FFVII stuff, it's the same thing. If not, you should. :P

Spoiler-ish, so be ye warned. Post-Naraku and all that, since we can get away with it. And we realize that some things are not omgtehcanon! Srsly, folks. But there will be another proverbial bad guy, never fear. Also, story has not been beta-ed, so please forgive any errors found. I usually catch the glaring ones, but there are still some things that are whopsided. My profuse apologies. Anyway, please enjoy.

Oh, and we don't own any of this, unfortunately. That right belongs to another wonderful author whom we all love and revere, long may she write. :)

-Sibilant Macabre

**Different Kin  
**by: Animenadie and Sibilant Macabre

**Chapter One**

**Kouga: **

"Kouga! Over here! Look what we got!" Hakkaku's voice caused pointed ears to twitch as the leader of the Eastern Wolf-Demon tribe moved quickly through the dense brush to see what his companions had found. He ran and skidded to a halt, out of habit more than any real need to hurry. Though now, without his Shikon no Tama shards, the whirlwind of dust that had accompanied his once-unbeatable speed was no more than a few flecks of dirt and grass occasionally kicked up.

Tail twitching, Kouga watched as Ginta and Hakkaku struggled to pull a giant catfish from the river. They'd been following the stream south, towards Kagome's village, hoping to pay her a visit. No scent of her yet, though, and Kouga's nose was always the first to catch it. After Naraku had been defeated, Kagome's presence had been scarce. Something about having to be in "her world" for some "school." _Must be a priestess training thing_, Kouga thought to himself.

While he ruminated on the matter, another part of his mind pondered that while his companions were better at hunting that they used to be, they were still having a hard time with that one fat catfish.

"_Kouga_!! Help us out here, would ya? This thing... ugh! It's finned me five times already!!" Hakkaku yelled.

The arrogant smirk typical of the alpha wolf showed off one pointed fang as Kouga shrugged. "Come _on_, guys. Don't tell me that after all the other foes we've battled, a stupid _fish_ is going to do you in. You're even worse than that mutt with the dog ears..."

The whining that followed was ignored as his keen nose picked up an unfamiliar scent, and he turned his head a little, inhaling more deeply, eyes darting here and there. Someone else was nearby...

**Rika:**

It felt good to run. Just let the earth slip by beneath, to be guided by the playful winds of these lowland plains and forests. Rika did just that, loping along easily with the tireless gait of one used to a hard physical life. The branches teasingly pulled at her unbound auburn hair, making her chuckle to herself. Keen golden eyes missed little, for she was a stranger in these lands. Her homelands were far to the north, deep in the frozen steppes of the mountains. But circumstances had driven her from that life, she and those who'd remained _truly_ loyal to their tribe.

A frown marred her face; she shook her head. No, best not to return to that memory road, she admonished herself sternly. It's over and done. She had survived and that was enough for now. Slowing her trek, she paused and lifted her nose, sniffing the air experimentally. Hn, water. Well, she _was_ a bit thirsty.

Altering her course, she loped onward, but sensitive ears twitched in a decidedly lupine manner as she heard voices up ahead. Deciding discretion was the better part of surviving, Rika immediately bounded into a nearby tree and traveled silently amid the interwoven tangle of branches, pausing as she approached the river. Her nose informed her that the three splashing about in the water were demons, and the achingly familiar lupine scent brought a wave of homesickness which was quickly banished.

But caution was her best friend, thus she crouched low against her branch, hidden amongst the thick leaves, and watched, deciding to wait until these demons moved on before doing so herself.

**Kouga: **

While his two comrades finished pulled the huge fish from the water, Kouga sniffed quietly and took in first the scent of a demon, a wolf demon, then the more subtle scent that declared said demon was _female_. The few women left among the local tribe usually remained near the mountains, and he'd have known their scent. Kindred from the East almost never ventured so far, and the Southern tribe had been almost completely wiped out. The Northern tribe was the best bet, but if she was an ally, why skulk in the shadows of the forest?

_Well, she _could _be admiring the merchandise_, Kouga's male pride chimed smugly. _Too bad for her I'm sworn to my lovely Kagome_. The thought didn't quite hide his smirk as he called, "It's not like a wolf to hide and spy on kin, woman." Blue eyes cut to the exact spot the girl waited in, one fang bared in a grin, the white of his sharp teeth contrasting with smooth and tanned skin.

**Rika:**

A silent snort of derision wafted a few leaves as golden eyes watched two of the three try to manhandle the admittedly enormous catfish from its watery home. But Rika tensed as the third paused and scented the air, aimed directly at her hiding spot. She growled a few curses and refused to budge from her perch. Her own nostrils flared and caught the unmistakable scent of alpha.

_What?_ _This_ fleabitten tramp? The Mother forefend. Rika growled as he called out; she didn't miss the arrogance laced in every word. Aye, a damnable alpha, indeed. With inborn grace of all her kind, she slipped soundlessly from the trees and landed on the forest floor, still hidden by the forest. By now, the other two had wrestled the fish to the bank and they too were following their leader's stare. Damn and blast.

Against all good sense, but knowing better than to run, Rika slowly edged towards the end of the trees' protection and answered, voice low and thick, "I have no kin, alpha. Let me pass in peace; I seek no quarrel with either human or demon." She remained poised to flee for her life; she trusted _nothing_ upon this wretched earth.

**Kouga: **

One black brow rose to half-disappear beneath the leather headband Kouga wore. A flat look was given as he took in the appearance of the she-wolf, then inquired in a coarse tone. "No kin, even among your own kind? You've no pack, then?"

He gave no chance to answer as she strode forward, casually continuing to look her over. "You aren't from around her, that's for sure. And I don't recall implying that I wanted any sort of trouble with you. I just like to know who's passing through the territory, particularly when they're one of our own."

Another sniff, then Ginta spoke up, "Don't mind Kouga, miss! He's rough around the edges, but he's a great leader!" Under his breath he added, "That is, if you don't count how much of a slave driver he is..."

A sideways glare shut the lesser wolf-demon up promptly and both clung to their catfish as a scaly shield. All for nothing, since Kouga didn't move from his spot. Fists on hips, he peered into the hard golden eyes of the girl. "So, what brings you around?"

**Rika:**

Rika had stopped three steps from the treeline; now she glanced from one to the other, but looked back at the alpha as he spoke. She noted he wore a blade at his hip, although his companions bore no such human weapon. Oh, well. Her own sword was belted at her side and she was skilled in its use.

"Would I be traveling alone if I _had_ a pack?" she snapped, not at _all_ caring for the alpha's tone. "I suppose annihilation of everyone in yours would make even _you_ a bit wary. But you are no leader of mine, so leave off and tend to…more _pressing_ matters," she said with a slight sneer, seeing Hakkaku lose his grip on the still-wiggling fish.

As attention turned yon, she took the opportunity to melt back into the trees, breathlessly ascending into a nearby oak. The aura of power surrounding that alpha had unnerved her; not since days in her own pack, in the presence of her father and uncle, had she felt an aura that strong. And her sire hadn't even been pack leader; Rika's great-uncle had been their alpha male and guardian. But she sensed it was dangerous to remain in this vicinity so she carefully moved southward, praying to anyone who might still happen to be listening.

**Kouga: **

Kouga growled softly in annoyance once he turned back to see her gone. Acting as if he had personally offended her! The nerve of some women.

"She's... gone." Hakkaku had an amazing ability to state the obvious. Really, astounding.

Kouga rolled his eyes and turned back to their meal for the day. "Yeah, and good riddance. That one's bad news wrapped in a nice package. Reminds me why I chose Kagome for my mate."

Ginta and Hakkaku both sighed and looked to one another. No use arguing that Kagome _still_ hadn't accepted his offer, and seemed ever so intent on her dog-eared, would-be lover. If Kouga actually _traveled_ with Kagome like Inuyasha did, maybe then she'd see how perfect he was as a mate. Then again... maybe it was better that they stayed separate for weeks at a time.

Hakkaku was the next to speak as the three of them killed and gutted the fish. "So, wherever that girl was from, it sounds like her whole tribe is dead..."

Kouga's expression turned grim that bobbed just slightly with a small nod.

"Who or what do you think could've done that, Kouga?" Ginta asked.

A shrug, then, "Who knows. I would have asked if the she-devil hadn't taken off so quick. Not worth following though, not when she obviously wants to be left alone."

They began tearing into the meat, talking around mouthfuls as was their habit. "Either way, after this, we're not stopping till we get to Kagome's village." Two whines followed, yet were silenced with matching cuffs to the side of the head.

**Rika:**

It was the stench that alerted her. Perhaps three miles from the river, Rika slammed to a halt, shivering. The scent was rank, filled with old blood and rotting meat. Her nose wrinkled involuntarily before she could gag. Hearing noise behind her, she whirled, hand on her sword, to see the massive bulks disengaging from the ground, massive maws yawning as the huge demonic snakes turned towards their next meal.

Quickly assessing the situation, the female lupine noted that while the beasts sported a mouthful of razor sharp teeth and fangs, they had no eyes. So, they would rely on sound to hunt. And the minute vibrations in the earth. Wonderful.

As she was carefully backing away, two more rose behind her, the hissing raising the hair on the back of her neck. Tensing her muscles, she prepared to leap just as one of the snakes coiled to strike…

Twenty minutes later, it was over. Three of the demons lay dead, the severed pieces still twitching. The other, severely wounded, retreated, leaving a trail of slime and ichor as it disappeared back into the ground. Rika had been trained to follow wounded and finish them off, but she sported two long gashes of her own, one down her back and the other running from hip to knee. She could feel the poison seeping through her blood; she felt feverish and panted heavily.

Barely managing to sheathe her sword, she blinked, her vision suddenly doubled and swimming. But instinct made her stagger to the protective shelter of the forest, where she collapsed and gasped for air, finally losing consciousness there in the bed of leaves and moss.

**Kouga: **

After their meal, the trio moved south, unknowingly drifting in the direction of the unfriendly female from earlier. Not long into their trek, which was kept at a pace still almost overwhelming to the two lesser wolves, Kouga stopped and sniffed the air. Demons of another type of unfriendly nature - much worse than any rude female - were near. The smell of poison and acid wafted as an undertone of the more rancid stench commonly associated with flesh stripping snakes and insects, telling him it was the former rather than the latter, and that they was a battle. Whether it was over or still raged remained to be seen.

As his companions questioned him, then scented the abominations as well, Kouga's first instinct was to continue on their way. None of his business, right? Yet a strange inkling pulled him in the direction of the odor, and nervously his friends followed, as they always did.

Soon another scent became apparent, and blue eyes narrowed as his speed increased. Even without the jewel shard in his legs, Ginta and Hakkaku had to struggle to keep pace. They first crossed the remains of two eye-less snake demons, the exact type forgotten to him. Moving onward into the forest, it wasn't long before they found _her_ lying in a bleeding heap on some moss and leaves.

"She's hurt pretty bad... and poisoned on top of that!" Ginta said in a tone that showed the type of concern one had for a stranger's impending death.

"What should we do, Kouga?" Hakkaku questioned.

They waited as the alpha-wolf stared down at the female for a time, the asked again. "Should we just leave her? There's not much we can do for that poison..." Ginta's words were seconded by Hakkaku.

With a deep frown, Kouga bent and lifted the prone red-head, settling her carefully over one shoulder. "Kagome has medicines for venom like this."

Both of the other men blinked, "You're taking her with us?" the one with the mohawk asked.

Kouga sighed and started running. "She may not be very nice..." he began, eyes set forward and trusting that the other two were right behind him, as always. "But she's one of our kind."

**Rika:**

She was so _cold_. Rika shivered, her teeth chattering. Fighting her way from unconsciousness, she first noticed the _strange_ scents and sounds before she opened her eyes. She would have jumped to her feet and bolted in alarm, but her muscles quite refused _that_ notion and all she could do was groan miserably.

A great blur of yellow shifted in her fuzzy vision and two large dark eyes suddenly swam in front of her. Rika dimly felt the soothing feeling of fur curl around her freezing self and she tried to burrow into it, but the screaming pain in her back and right leg thwarted that notion. A quiet purring nonetheless soothed her and she dozed, waking only when a light step approached.

Opening one dilated gold eye, Rika frowned in puzzlement to see a youthful dark-haired girl kneeling beside her, stroking the head of what Rika now realized was the largest cat she'd ever _seen_.

"Thanks for keeping her warm, Kilala," the girl said and the cat purred in response. She fiddled with something on the floor beside her and then turned back to the prone wolf-female.

"Here," she said with a soft smile, "take this."

Still numb, Rika, lacking the strength to protest, swallowed a _nasty_ mouthful of some acrid liquid, making a rue face.

"I know it tastes awful," the girl said with a slight laugh, "but it'll make you feel better faster. You're very lucky," she went on, continuing to rummage in her supplies. "Kouga brought you here just in time. I'd just returned with my medkit and Kaede said you were delirious. But," she said cheerfully, hovering with another spoon, no doubt filled with another vile tasting potion, "Kaede managed to get the poison out and I've been feeding you antibiotics for a couple of days now. I'm Kagome," she said after shoving the spoon into Rika's mouth. "Kilala here has been keeping you warm while your fever raged. But it's broken now, so I think you're out of the woods."

Rika groaned and _wished_ the human would fetch the water ladle; after all those disgusting potions, she _really_ needed a long drink. Blessedly, Kagome retrieved it and helped her drink; Rika felt a million times better after swallowing, but still not strong enough to lift her head from the sleeping mat.

**Kouga: **

Keen ears guided a black, pony-tailed head to poke into the room at that moment, showing a familiar face.

"She awake, Kagome?" Kouga asked, stepping into the room.

Upon seeing the girl awake and apparently much better off than before, although still recovering, a wide, proud grin broke on handsome features. "That's my Kagome, the best healer humans have to offer."

Kagome could only chuckle in shy reluctance to be praised so, offering a truthful explanation of, "Oh, it's nothing, really! Just some good medicines, that's all."

Long, jet black hair swayed with the shake of his head. "Nonsense, I know a good healer when I see one. And a good woman and you're both. That's why you're mine."

At that exact moment, another head poked into the doorway, revealing pointed, white dog-ears and matching hair, topping a very angry expression. "What'd you say, Kouga? You better not be trying to put the moves on Kagome in there! Mangy _wolf_!"

Kouga turned with a retort on his tongue but was cut off by Kagome's insistent voice. "Guys! Stop it! You'll freak out poor..." The girl blinked in realization, then turned to the prone she-demon with curious eyes, "I'm sorry... I forgot to ask your name!"

**Rika:**

Rika's ears twitched and she grimaced at the raised voices. Groaning, she somehow forced her aching body to move and slunk somewhat upright, wavering on hands and knees. But she swore foully as balance still eluded her and it was only Kagome's gentle hand that kept her from toppling over onto her nose.

"You can't go anywhere just yet," she said firmly, returning a frowning Rika to the mattress. "You still have medicine to take."

Rika snarled, revealing sharp canines and Kagome recoiled just a bit, clearing her throat nervously. Gathering her stubbornness, Rika lurched to all fours again, this time leaning against a nonchalant Kilala for balance.

"My name is Rika," she grated through a rough throat. Swallowing, she said, "Thank you for your kindness. But I can't stay here."

Lifting cold, pain-filled eyes, she looked from the human female and her swimming vision encountered that damnable _alpha_ lupe and what appeared to be an Inu, judging from the canine reek emanating from the white-haired male. She growled softly but lurched to her feet, swaying before she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Kagome sighed. "Good grief. Do they sell stubbornness by the bucketful in this era? Inuyasha, would you please fill that water bucket so I can have hot water?"

Her request sliced through the hanyou's sarcastic snap towards the other demon and he glowered at Kagome. She raised an eyebrow back in silent threat.

He inhaled sharply and stalked from the hut, snatching the bucket and trailing hurt feelings. "_Fine_," he snorted.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Help me move her back, Kouga. And be careful of the bandaging." Seeing the red seeping through the white strips, she sighed. "We'll have to redo these again."

**Kouga: **

Kouga did as Kagome instructed, his hands only the slightest bit gentle at Kagome's insistence. Blue eyes left the dark haired girl to look over the bandages for himself.

"Take it easy, would ya? Kagome here worked hard to get you fixed up, and I sure as hell didn't cart you all the way here to let you bleed to death. You can do that in your own territory."

The human girl frowned at the male. "You could be a little nicer, Kouga. She's just wary, is all. I can't blame her; she doesn't know any of us from Adam!"

Kouga blinked. "Adam? Who the hell is he?"

Dark eyes rolled in exasperation, "Nevermind. Just hand me my pack, please."

Again, he did as told. Kagome took fresh bandages from her yellow back-pack and reached for the ties to the kimono that had been loaned to Rika, stopping when she realized Kouga had no intention of turning away.

An expectant look was only rewarded with a clueless, "What?" that caused the young miko to glare mildly at the youkai.

"Don't any of you guys have decency in this era? Turn around!"

With a huff, Kouga muttered, "I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like it's you that'll be undressing..." Still, he turned around and Kagome once again reached for the kimono's loose sash.

**Rika:**

Kagome only rolled her eyes in long-suffered exasperation and went about her work. She'd just gotten the lupine youkai situated for rebandaging when Inuyasha clumped inside, somehow managing _not_ to slosh water all over Kaede's clean floor. He dropped the bucket beside the fire and scowled at Kouga.

"Still in here, mangy wolf?" he snarled, only to be rewarded with a resoundingly firm, "Sit, boy!"

Rika didn't feel the thunderous impact the hanyou's face made with the floor as he was subjugated into it by the spell.

"Stop it, _both_ of you," she cautioned a smirking Kouga. "If neither if you are willing to _seriously_ help me, there's the door."

Inuyasha, still smarting from being sat, snarled quietly and stomped outside, muttering to himself.

Kaede entered the hut, basket full of medicinal herbs. "Off with ye," she told the alpha wolf male. "Ye are now of little use in here. Neither Kagome nor this girl needs your distractions."

Shooing Kouga aside, she knelt beside the inert body and she and Kagome went to work. Kaede glanced at Kagome and inquired, "The pack leader still vies for attention, I see."

Kagome sighed as she sponged the long gash on Rika's back. "Yeah. It's becoming annoying, honestly. He's my friend, but I just don't have those feelings for him." She blushed under Kaede's knowing gaze.

"Aye. 'Tis another irritant that garners your feelings, well I know."

**Kouga: **

Kagome sighed again, this time shyly looking away. "Let's not talk about that right now, if you don't mind, Kaede." Despite Kikyo being long dead and the Shikon no Tama restored and sealed away, Inuyasha had yet to give her any real definition of his feelings.

Kaede only nodded with a quiet, "As ye wish," understanding Kagome's feelings perhaps better than the girl knew.

Putting on her smile again, Kagome looked back to Rika and their task of re-bandaging her, "This ointment may sting, and I'm sorry for that, but it'll stop soon."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was boredly swinging his Tetsusaiga around outside, while Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo watched. Sango and Miroku had disappeared somewhere that morning, and neither the hanyou nor the wolf-demons were curious enough to go find them. Kouga could fairly _guess_ what they might be up to, anyway.

After a few minutes of lounging and watching the inu-youkai exhaust himself, Kouga huffed and grumbled, "Give it a rest, would ya. dog? All yer showin-off is making me tired, just watching you."

The hanyou turned with a very dog-like snarl and hefted the giant fang onto his shoulder in a cocky stance. "Why's that, wolf? You got that lazy already? Why're you still even hanging around?"

Kouga smirked, "Because it's my responsibility to see over things here until that girl is healed up, that's why. Oh, and because Kagome's here, and I got nowhere else to be."

Doggy ears twitched in irritation, but instead of replying, Inuyasha simply went back to uselessly practicing the Wind Scar again, with renewed ferocity. Had the dog a bone, Kouga thought he might be gnawing tenaciously on it instead.

_To be continued..._


End file.
